buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
That Vision-Thing
| | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | | }} | specialgueststarring = }} | costarring = | | | | | }}}} }} "That Vision-Thing" is the second episode of the third season of Angel and the forty-sixth episode overall. Written by Jeffrey Bell and directed by Bill L. Norton, it was originally broadcast on October 1, 2001 on the WB network. Cordelia's vision gift grows dangerous when it begins giving her physical afflictions based on the visions. Angel investigates where the visions are coming from and finds that Lilah Morgan, not the Powers That Be, are behind the visions. He has to do what Lilah says in order to save Cordelia's life. Synopsis At the hotel, Wesley and Gunn eat take-out with Fred, who has finally emerged from her room but it sitting under the table and is grading their attempts to be sincere towards Cordelia, who is on edge having not had a vision in a while. Suddenly Gavin Park, a lawyer from Wolfram & Hart, shows up at Angel Investigations and is met with a frosty reception by Wesley who recoginises him from his previous visit before Angel arrives. Gavin is attempting to cause more trouble for the gang regarding their lease. He gives them a list of 57 code violations they are guilty of, in an effort to drive them out of their building but Angel is unimpressed and Gavin leaves before promising to return. Suddenly, Cordelia gets a new vision and the pains that accompany her vision take a turn for the worse as a vision of a creature with claws causes deep claw marks to appear on her back, stomach, and shoulder. Angel expresses great concern about Cordelia's condition, but she conceals the claw marks from him because she does not want to stop having her visions. The gang heads out to find a magical coin Cordelia saw in the vision. The team relatively easily dispatches a pair of demons disguised as an elderly couple from Cordy's vision, and obtains the magical coin. At Wolfram & Hart, Gavin Park talks to Lilah Morgan. She is threatened by Park's presence and his offer for her to join "his" team's attack on Angel via code violations, as she feels her position is superior to his. Cordy has a second vision—this time of a demon covered in boils, and in reaction, boils erupt all over her face, too. The team is troubled, wondering why the Powers That Be would afflict Cordy in this way. At Fred 's suggestion, the team tries to trace the source of her visions—they bring Lorne to investigate, while other members of the team obtain a key from the vision. At the Hyperion, Gunn and Fred come upon exterminators fumigating the hotel. Gunn quickly kicks them out. Meanwhile, at Wolfram & Hart, the true source of the visions is revealed: Lilah has hired a psychic to send the visions to Cordy. The third vision of the night is the most violent one yet, and Cordelia's skin becomes burned at a vision of fire, while Lorne is thrown across the room by the power of the vision. Cordelia is extremely demoralized and says she doesn't want visions anymore, and that she is frightened all the time, despite her brave attempts to remain stoic, and her selfless embrace of earlier visions because she was happy to be helping people. Lorne confirms that the visions aren't coming from the Powers that Be, and someone must have jacked the line to send their own message. The gang realizes the source of the visions must be Wolfram & Hart and Angel confronts Lilah, who explains that Angel must free a man in another dimension who has been "wrongfully imprisoned", using the coin and key to travel there. At the hotel, Wesley's research has turned up information on the coin and key which shows them to be objects of good meaning the guardians that Angel fought off were likely on the side of good too. Wesley points out to Angel that helping Wolfram & Hart is against everything he fights for, and its likely the prisoner deserves to be there. Despite all that, Wesley agrees with what Angel is doing (since it's to save Cordy) and is ready to go along but Angel asks him to stay in case anything goes wrong. Angel travels to the new dimension, but his weapons are prevented from being transported with him. At his destination, there is a cage made of fire, where a being is constantly being burned yet not consumed inside of it, and is being guarded by a frightening demon namedSkip. Angel and Skip speak, realize they are on the same side ultimately, but that Angel must act against Skip in this one instance. Angel defeats Skip and returns with the being to Los Angeles. Angel Investigations meets Wolfram & Hart at a levee in LA, and the prisoner is handed over to Lilah, who then restores Cordy to health. As Lilah turns to leave, she explains that "it's just business." At that, Angel hurls a rebar through the window of Lilah's limo, killing the psychic who was causing the visions. Angel then threatens Lilah personally, promising that he'll kill her if she ever comes at him through Cordelia again. Angel and Cordelia talk with each other of their concern that they have freed someone who is evil, and Angel says that Cordy's visions are more important than this person, whoever he is and he will be dealt with when the time comes. In the Yoro Mountains of Honduras, Darla visits a shaman and asks for help in finding out why and how she is pregnant, and in killing the fetus. The shaman tries but fails to help her, so she decides that now she must return to L.A. in order to visit "daddy". Continuity *This episode re-introduces the character Gavin Park, previously seen in "Over the Rainbow," a lawyer from Wolfram & Hart. He serves as competition for Lilah after Lindsey's departure the previous season. *This episode also introduces the characters Skip and Billy Blim. **Skip re-appears as a friend and guide to Cordelia over the course of the season, and plays an important role in the events of season four. He is eventually killed by Wesley in "Inside Out." **Billy will appear again as the main threat in the episode "Billy," in which he is killed by Lilah. *Gunn uses the same baseball bat he used in "Heartthrob" Body Count *a boil-covered demon, killed by Angel *a psychic demon, killed by Angel with a rebar Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, CA *Skip's demon dimension *Yoro Mountains, Honduras Behind the Scenes Production * This episode marks Charisma Carpenter's 100th appearance as Cordelia, dating back to Buffy Season One. * This episode marks David Boreanaz's 100th appearance as Angel, dating back to Buffy Season One. *This episode marks the first appearance of the character Skip who was named after producer Skip Schoolnik. Pop Culture References *Writer Jeffrey Bell included a reference to a creature he created for the X-Files episode "Alpha" called a Wan-Shang Dhole. *Fred says Cordelia is exactly like Lassie. Cordy was flattered by her comparison, except for the dog part. *Lorne tells Cordelia to picture herself as Julie Andrews in The Sound of Music. Music *Robert J. Kral- original score International titles *'German:' Tödliche Visionen (Deadly Visions) *'French:' Le martyre de Cordélia (Cordelia's martyr) Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *When Angel speaks to Cordy in the bathroom, he should have been able to smell the blood from her open wounds. *Darla enters the shaman's hut without an invitation. Quotes nl:That Vision-Thing de:Tödliche Visionen Category:Angel Season 3